


Reality Check

by maxiemoo01



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dadza, Foster Care, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Self-Harm, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Unintentional, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, but its still self harm kind of, no beta we die like l'manburg, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiemoo01/pseuds/maxiemoo01
Summary: Tommy spends his life being tossed between foster homes and a group home, he couldn't care less about families, about what others thought of him, he was simply waiting until he aged out of the system, until he was eighteen and didn't have to deal with adults trying to ruin his life.After a failed runaway attempt Tommy gets put into a new foster home, one with a single father and a set of twins, he doesn't want to be there, yet somehow Tommy is stuck with them.Maybe he can learn to appreciate the idea of families while he's there.Maybe.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson & Technoblade
Comments: 14
Kudos: 243





	Reality Check

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I don't know if I would classify this as "real person fiction" as while this is technically set in the real world the people in this are based on their dreamsmp characters more than anything! (Except for Phil, whom I am making an actual good father. Yeah I said it.) If any of the CCs ever say that they are uncomfortable with anything like this I will delete it! Until then i hope you enjoy!
> 
> CW for this chapter include unintentional self harm (not eating and not sleeping) as well as a brief mention of a police station, I believe that is all however if you would like me to CW or TW something please let me know!

Tommy didn’t want to be where he was.

Where was he?

The police station, duh.

Tommy swirled the water around in the paper cup he had been given, he gave a groan as he sat the cup down and put his head on the table of the waiting room he was sat in.

The door was suddenly opened, causing Tommy to sit up and look over as his social worker rushed into the room, she looked beyond pissed at him, but honestly Tommy couldn’t care less.

He was so close to getting away and now he was fucking here.

“Thomas.” She said, Tommy let out a groan as he looked up at her, watching as she brushed blonde hair out of her face.

“Tommy. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Tommy.” He grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair to look up at her. 

“I’ll call you Tommy when you act like an adult.” She replied, walking over to him and holding her hand out to him.

Tommy grumbled as he dug the key out of his pocket and passed it to her. “Your foster family was missing this.”

“Yeah no shit.” Tommy mumbled. 

“Come on, we’re heading out. You’re going back to the group home so lets go collect your things, clearly this home wasn’t good enough for you.” Tommy let out a weak chuckle at that, “not good enough” was an understatement, they were fucking perfect, perfect little family with a son and a daughter who decided to “open their home” to a troubled teen and try to “help” him. 

Tommy hated people like that, they made him sick, so he did everything wrong he could think of, he snuck out, he broke shit, he stole shit, and now he was going back to the group home, good fucking riddance. 

The drive to the place he had been staying was quicker than he thought, damn, he really thought he got far from them, guess he would have to try harder next time.

He walked into the home and didn’t acknowledge anyone as he went to the bedroom he had been shoved into, gathering his few belongings quickly before throwing the bright red backpack he had since he was a child over his shoulder, thing was beat to hell and back, but it still closed and held his things, so no one had bothered to help him get a new one.

His social worker, Mary, if he remembered correctly, was talking with the couple that he had been staying with, he ignored them as he walked out to her car, throwing his bag in the backseat and settling himself in the passenger's seat.

He leaned back the seat and crossed his arms, maybe he could go to sleep, he hadn’t slept in what, a day? Maybe two? He let out a sigh and closed his eyes, a nap, that’d be nice.

***

Tommy woke up to his door being opened, he flinched awake and held his hands up, readying for a fight, he heard a sigh and lowered his arms to see Mary, standing in front of him. “Come on Thomas.” She said, he let out a sigh and got out of the car, snatching his bag from Marys hands before making his way up the steps into the home.

He once again ignored everyone as he made his way to his room, throwing open the door and tossing his bag onto the floor, he would get shit later on for ignoring everyone but for now he pulled the thin scratchy blanket over his head and tried to go back to sleep. 

It was useless, as about ten minute into his attempt to sleep the door was knocked on and pushed open and a figure sat at the end of his bed. 

"You're going to another home tomorrow." Mary said, Tommy rolled his eyes under the blanket. 

"Pawning me off so quickly?"

"This isn't a joke Thomas. Tomorrow I'll be driving you to your new foster family. It's a single dad and his two sons, maybe you'll get along better with kids closer to your age." Marry put a hand on Tommy's knee. 

"Bullshit."

"Thomas. You need to be on your best behavior. Phil is a good man, his sons are also from the system, maybe they can help you." Tommy pulled the blanket off his face. 

"I really couldn't care less. I'm just biding my time till I age out of the system Mary, I don't fucking need a family."

"I think Phil and his sons can change your mind. Just give them a chance Thomas, they're good people."

"Whatever." Mary sighed, patting his leg and standing. "I'll be back early tomorrow to get you to Phil's home. Okay?" Tommy groaned and waved her off as she left the room, shaking her head. 

He didn't want to go to another home, he would rather spend his last two years in the group home, it was shit, and the homes were sometimes nicer, but he didn't want anyone to get attached to him, he wanted to get out as soon as possible, he wanted to be alone, he had grown up without a family, he didn't need one now, not when he was just two short years away from aging out of the system. 

Tommy shut the world out for the rest of the day, keeping his door shut and the blanket pulled over his face.

He didn’t get anymore sleep.

***

It was 6am when Tommy slid out of bed, grabbing a change of clothes from his bag and heading his way to the bathroom for a shower, his body was gross and sticky with sweat from running the day before, so he got himself washed and headed back to his room, he didn’t need to pack anything, so he sat on his bed, pulling his notebook out of his backpack and starting to scribble in it, random drawings and words, anything to keep his mind occupied until there was a knock on his door and Mary was pushing it open, her blonde hair pulled back and her make up done the same as always.

“Good morning Thomas, they said you didn’t come down for breakfast, would you like to eat something before we leave?” Tommy shook his head, shoving his notebook back in his bag and zipping it up before throwing it over his shoulder. 

“I’m good.” He said, pushing past her and heading down the stairs, he ignored the other kids, the workers, and just let himself into Mary's car. 

Mary joined him minutes later, starting the car as she gave Tommy a disappointed look. “We’re gonna be driving for quite a while Thomas, are you sure you don’t want to eat something.” Tommy shook his head, buckling himself and laying back in his seat, curling up against the door. 

“I’m fine.” He said, turning his back to her and choosing to ignore the sigh as she started to drive.

***

Tommy chose to ignore the way his stomach grumbled in protest at not eating, but he had committed to it, plus he didn’t feel like admitting he did need something to eat to Mary. They had left around 7am and it had just hit 12 when they arrived, five hours away from the group home, they really were trying to get rid of him this time huh?

“We’re here Thomas.” Tommy groaned, unwrapping his arms and sitting up. 

“Where even is “here”?” Tommy asked, grabbing his bag from the floor in front of him and pulling it over his shoulder as he got out of the car. 

“Far from the group home, and here's hoping that means you never have to go back Thomas.”

“Fuck that.” Tommy rolled his eyes as he looked at the house.

“Thomas, I want you to behave yourself in there, make a good first impression, and be nice.” Tommy rolled his eyes again, he was gonna give himself a fucking migraine at this point. “I mean it.”

“Yeah yeah woman, got it.” He gripped the bag as he headed towards the front door, leaving Mary to quickly rush ahead of him. 

She got to the door luckily before Tommy, and knocked on the door lightly.

The door was opened by a tall boy, his hair was brown and bushy, he was wearing a grey sweater and fluffy pajama pants, round glasses settled over his eyes. He stared at Tommy and Mary for a moment, and before Mary could say anything he spoke. 

“You look like a fucking child.”

“You stupid bitch!” Tommy shouted, the boy may have been taller than him but he could definitely take him in a fight. 

“Wilbur!"

“Thomas!” Two voices shouted at the same time, Mary put an arm in front of Tommy as another man showed up, his blonde hair reached his chin and he was actually dressed for the day, he grabbed the shoulder of the taller boy, despite being shorter than him, and pushed him back. 

“Go back to whatever you were doing Wilbur, you can properly apologize later.” The blonde boy said, ushering the brunette away.

Mary sighed, looking at Tommy, who watched as the glasses wearing boy walked away, grumbling something under his breath about gremlins. 

“Sorry about Wilbur, he’s grumpy when he first wakes up.” The blonde man gestured for the two of them to come inside. Mary gently pushed Tommy in the door, and they followed the blonde man into the house and to the dining room, where there was another boy, his hair was long and pink, braided to one side, he was eating a bowl of cereal and looked up when the three entered. 

He looked between them before he gave a short nod and grabbed his bowl, venturing into another room. 

“Have a seat.” Blonde said, Tommy sat furthest away from him while Mary sat across from him. “I’m Phil.” He said, holding his hand out towards Tommy, who ignored it and instead crossed his arms and glared at him. 

“Tommy.” He said, leaning back in his chair. 

“He’s not feeling too great today, don’t mind him Mr.Za, I’m sure once he gets a nap in him and some food he’ll be much friendlier.” She gave him a look and Tommy just ignored her, looking down at the table. 

“Oh it's no trouble.” Phil waved his hand, and they started the whole “grown up chat” about Phils home and job, about his kids and shit before signing some bullshit papers. 

Tommy almost fell asleep during it, this part was always the worst when it came to moving into new homes, yet Tommy endured it, and listened to them talk like he wasn’t there.

The pink haired boy came into the room again at some point and poked his head in, he and Tommy locked eyes for just a moment before he left again, Tommy could see him mouthing words to himself. 

“That's Techno.” Phil said, and it took Tommy a moment to realize he was talking to him. “He's a little antisocial, but he's actually a big softie once he gets to know ya.” Tommy shrugged his shoulders, pretending he didn’t care, even though knowing things about his new housemates would be nice, might help him plan his escape just a little better.

It wasn’t too much longer until Mary was taking her leave, she waved goodbye to Tommy and told him once again to “behave” like that would actually work on him. He sighed as he was left at the table alone while Phil showed her out.

He returned a moment later, sliding into the same chair as before. “Breakfast is usually fend for yourself but since you don't know where anything is yet I could make you something if you’d like?” He offered, Tommy raised an eyebrow at him. 

“It's nearly one in the afternoon? That's not breakfast.”

“On Saturdays it is for those two, you're in a house full of night owls now, Techno and Wilbur aren’t usually up until after 12 on the weekends, today was special."

"Why? Because of me?" Tommy asked.

"Exactly." He smiled. "Now would you like me to make you anything Tommy?" Tommy shook his head.

"I'm fine." He said, ignoring the way his stomach rolled at the idea of food. 

"Alright. Well why don't I show you around the house, and then we can introduce you, properly, to the boys." Tommy shrugged and stood from his chair, Phil following. 

The house wasn't big, per say, but it was bigger than some of the houses Tommy had lived in. 

Phil took his time to make sure Tommy knew where everything was, which Tommy was thankful for, but still gave off the façade that he didn't care. 

His bedroom was last, and it was quite frankly the nicest one Tommy could ever remember living in, it had a full sized bed, a dresser AND a closet, a desk, a bedside table, and a corner with a bean bag in it, surrounded by pillows, somewhere that definitely looked comfortable enough for Tommy to lay in and doze off, god he could do with a nap right now. 

"We can get you some more fitting sheets later, and maybe change up the wall color if you'd like." Tommy shrugged. 

"Really don't care. I probably won't be here for long anyway."

"All the more reason to make your stay comfortable Tommy." Phil said, patting his shoulder. "Come on, Wilbur and Techno should be awake enough to properly get introduced to you."

"What kind of name is fucking Techno?" Tommy asked, following behind Phil as he led him to what Phil had called the "game room" it was a big room, there was a tv, a couch, a table, and a bookshelf filled with board games and a few books. 

"That's not his legal name, but it's what he wants to go by, so that's what we call him. And I expect you to call him that, okay? Same as you preferring to go by Tommy. We don't disrespect each other in this household." Tommy rolled his eyes, sure. 

"Yeah, whatever." He shrugged. When they entered the room Techno and Wilbur were both on the couch, Mario kart was on the tv and the two were shouting profanities at each other as they raced. 

Tommy stood behind Phil until the race was over, which is when Phil spoke up. "Before you guys start the next match. Or kill each other." He said, walking fully into the room now. He sat on the coffee table in front of the two, and Tommy followed, standing awkwardly to the side. "Introduction time." He said, gesturing to Tommy. 

"I'm Technoblade, you can call me Techno." The pink haired boy said, brushing his bangs out of his face as he looked at Tommy over his rectangular glasses. "I dont give a shit about what you do just don't touch my stuff."

Tommy rolled his eyes, making a mental note to  _ definitely  _ touch Technos stuff. 

"Wilbur." The brunette said, crossing his arms and starring Tommy down. "You look like you're twelve."

"I'm sixteen you bitch!" Tommy snapped, crossing his arms as well, trying his best to look intimidating. "At least I don't have fucking Harry Potter glasses!" 

"Boys." Phil said, looking between them. 

Wilbur let out a sigh, uncrossing his arms. "Sorry I called you a child." He said, sounding slightly defeated. 

"I'm not sorry." Tommy said, glaring at Wilbur. 

Phil let out a sigh, shaking his head. “Whatever, I’ll give you a pass this time.” Phil muttered. “Now. Wilbur fetch the other controllers, me and Tommy are gonna beat your asses.”

“Oh fuck yeah!” 


End file.
